Forum:New Photo Update
Sorry about the title, its not as self-explanatory as it should be. But anyway, what's with the new gallery thing when I click on a posted image? Its really messed up for me, it has only worked once so far. According to other users, it is considerably slower than before. When I click an image a blank box pops up with two arrows and won't load the image I clicked on. I've waited 5 minutes since the last time I tried and it never loaded. Also, there is no way to close the box besides refreshing the page. This is pretty annoying. I'm fairly sure this has to be the work of and admin (Or various admins) as it is not on all wikis. I propose we remove this feature (If possible) and see if anyone else is experiencing the same problem as me. As I said, some users have said it is considerably slower at loading so I'm sure there are other problems surfacing as well. 05:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure how we'd remove it, unless NXT knows something I don't. -- 05:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Support Remove. Liked it better before, I told Bug that when I clicked on photos it took considerably longer to load whereas before, it loaded easily. If there's a way to remove it, I vote remove. I'd fully support removal.. However, I think it's a part of Wikia's software update. I may be wrong, though. :If it is, why is it not functional on other wikis? =3 17:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Link? (I have no clue what you are on about...) ~ CJC 09:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * It works for me :S * It doesn't work for me, experiencing all the problems that Bug describes here, so I fully support removal. CJC, I'm not surprised you're not seeing it, you've mucked around with the Wikia software too much so I doubt you get any software updates at all anymore :P - 11:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * It works for me most of the time, but per Cligra. 12:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *I would support removal if possible. I like the old version better and this is considerably slower and harder to manuever. Ps. How do you delete pictures now? 12:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *Per LSC -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] * You do have a point KoN. What does it do though? And while we are here, can we stop uploading photos with generic names like "Pic123217y6sdf34232A|SDsaDSt1232137ey6dasdas.png". Because it doesn't help anyone tell what it is. And it annoys me. ~ CJC 14:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ** Just rename the photo to a name that makes sense. 15:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *It "sometimes" works for me. I agree, name photos better. *'Full Support on Removal' Ticks me off. It never works. * Yeah, I find it really annoying. Full Support to remove (if it's possible) [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Actually, you can just click on some other part of the page and it will disappear without having to reload the page, or at least I can. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Working fine for me. There is an exit (X) button if you hover over the top of the box... **That only works 10% of the time for me, resulting in refreshing to remove it. 19:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, I've seen that, I thought it was just because I wasn't permanently set to the Wikia skin, yeah that's really bad and doesn't work for me most of the time. 23:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC)